villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rousseau
Rousseau is rich French immigrant owner of mine Los Siete Dolores and the main antagonists in the 2014 Mexican animated film La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato. Directs the entire mining company in order to find the cavern of Mictlan, to revive his fiancee who died tragically and it despair because of sadness, for it in his power got the two crystals that unite life and death, to conquer the power of the deity. Description Personality In mid-forties crisis, the wealthy Rousseau has become an obsessive, controlling and extremely possessive subject, who lives convinced that his needs are above those of all others. With zero tolerance for frustration, Rousseau simply does not conceive that things do not go his way, and is willing to do what he has to do, in order to get away with it, even if that means, mess with the world of dead. Appearance He appears to be a man over 40 years old, with gray hair, blue eyes and surrounded by dark circles. It is arranged with a gray jacket with brown sleeves and yellow buttons, underneath it is wearing a white shirt in which a black neck strap is also tied, below it is wearing some tan pants, and go with some black boots. History Mine Incident The mine finds a strange altar full of gold and silver. The owner of the mine, a Frenchman named Rousseau orders everyone to leave the mine at that time. Already in the mine, the two miners discover that this strange altar is a portal of the god Mictlantecuhtli that Rousseau intends to use to revive his girlfriend Denise, killed by an illness. But when the god is about to revive Denise, the miner who accompanied Don Gaspar approaches the jewels of the altar provoking the wrath of Mictlantecuhtli, vanishing him instantly and reversing the process of resuscitation. Before this, Don Gaspar steals one of the crystals needed to activate the portal but loses it in a stumble. The portal is half open and all the bodies that lay in the cemetery above the mine rise from the dead. When Gaspar stumbles, Rousseau picks it up and throws a nearby torch by accident, causing the lighters of the explosives to activate. Rousseau is thrown into the mine and Don Gaspar dies in the explosion. Kidnaping Sacrifice On the bridge, Rousseau has a package that contains the soul of Xochitl, which he is using to lure Leo into his trap. A royalist soldier alerts him to leave the place, to take refuge in his compound, to the second he reveals that he is the owner of the mine that was affected. Apologizing to him, he tells him to catch the miserable one that caused the collapse; but he faints sleepily with a powder he had in his hand. In the city market, the rest of the team asks the shaman Tzulik to reveal to them the whereabouts of his beloved friend Leo, and the perfidious mind that built this uproar. Speaking to them in the time frame of the spell, about the visions that he had, revealing to them that Rousseau, the frenchman, wants Leo San Juan to sacrifice him on the altar that woke the dead. Leo and Valentina go down to the mine, but both are captured by Rousseau who explains the reason why he want Leo and how he used Xochitl as a decoy. He confessed to both children that he ended up with Gaspar's life for making his attempt to return to his beloved lose him. Valentina full of resentment, was unleashed to give a lesson to Rousseau, however, he lost patience and prepared to hit her. After a few seconds, the mummy of Don Gaspar prevents it, initiating a fight between the two in which Rousseau finally knocks him to the ground, being about to crush him with a rock, Xochitl shoots him a ray to get his attention. His attempt to distract him was in vain, and Leo runs to save her, staggering the bridge that was the only escape route for father and daughter; then gaspar gives his life to save the young, falling into the dark void. Without hope, Leo is ready to be sacrificed but at that moment the rest of his friends fall down a path of the network of wagons that came right to the portal. When they are ready to face Rousseau, Leo denies them saying that it is him he wants. Once in position, the portal opens and Denise, Rousseau's fiancée rises from life, although it really can not stay and disappears. Rousseau, enraged and disappointed, gets too close to the portal and touches the jewels that are there, which is why he is vanished by the fury of Mictlantecuhtli. Leo is saved by Xóchitl and takes him out of the portal. Rematch in Underworld By El Charro Negro, it makes an illusion of Rousseau appear in the "black fair" as a shooter in one of the attractions. Entering through a mysterious door, Leo and Rupertino become small, without knowing where they are, before their eyes is approached by a larger Rousseau ready to shoot them. Cautiously, they evade the pellets thrown by the shotgun, and some of these activate the mechanisms of the game. As is known, Leo hits a switch that releases a jet of water, pulling Rousseau away and winning "the target shooter". Later instances Rousseau is seen protecting the Charro hacienda, alongside other deceased characters. When Leo goes outside, possessed by the perverse demon, makes dissapear Rousseau. Gallery images Rousseau_miners.png|Rousseau recovering the crystals to occupy them later in the altar. Rousseau_gaspar.png|Rousseau throwing the miners to leave the mine and can continue with its "secret slope". Rousseau_denise_corpse.png|Rousseau carrying the lifeless body of Denisse towards the main beta. Rousseau_altar.png|Rousseau crying out the resurrection of Denisse, for the power of the god Mictlantecuhtli. Rousseau_and_gaspar.png|Rousseau Interrogating Gaspar where he left the blue crystal. Rousseau_evil_smile.png|Rousseau "evil smile" and with the package that caught Xochitl to bring Leo San Juan to his trap. Rousseau_soldier.png|Rousseau fainting a royalist soldier. Rousseau_rock.png|Rousseau holding a stone to throw it to Don Gaspar. Rousseau_fights.png|Rousseau fighting against Xochitl while Leo, Valentina and Gaspar flee. Rousseau_and_vale.png|Rousseau separating the team from him, with Valentina as hostage. Rousseau_final.png|Rousseau last moments. Rousseau_death.png|Rousseau's demise. videos Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Tragic Category:Businessmen Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Extremists Category:Successful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Rogues Category:Liars Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Kidnapper Category:In Love Category:Mongers Category:Mastermind Category:Hero's Lover Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Thugs Category:Elitist Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Horror Villains Category:Necromancers